Unexpected Offer
by eando4ever17
Summary: House and Cuddy have been dating for about a year when I write this, Rachel had neer existed, so for the sole purpose of this fic, Rchel does NOT exist . Everything is going great, when a special Hopital Christmas Ball comes up...Slightly AU. Huddy.


**A/N: My first-ever posted Huddy fanfic (not counting a one-shot or two), and I thought that I'd post it. I wrote this in January (if you've read my other fic, you know that I did a LOT of writing in January :D). I added a bit onto the end though. Well, this is basically an idea me and my friend came up with. I'm the writer and she's the one that keeps me from giving up on a Huddy story! I hope that you will like this!!!**

**I am SOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOO sorry to all of my deticated fans with my EO stories, but life is so unfair - i have literly MAYBE 20minutes of down-time a day my life is so hectic, and to top that, this is the first time that i have been able to even get on computer for a while b/c mine got a virus,. and im using my friend's laptop right now. I REALLY hope that i can get my EO story(s) written soon, but, sadly, no promises.**

**Now that you have heard my half-arsed explaination of WHY ive been gone for soooo effing long, heres the story:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson's Office

Christmas Eve, 2009

2:43 P.M.

The door banged open, causing Wilson to jump and knock over a cup of coffee. House walked in quickly, nearly slamming the door behind him. House turned to face him.

"I need advice."

Wilson was busy trying to rescue his papers from the river of coffee, but looked up suddenly.

"Advice?" he laughed. "From _me_? You are actually asking for help - from _me_?"

House sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, from _you_. You can gloat later." He plopped himself on the couch and leaned over, holding his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Wilson finished cleaning up his desk, then sat beside him.

"House," he began hesitantly, "Is everything okay between you and Cuddy?"

"Yeah," House gave a little laugh, "We're better than ever." Leaning into the back of the couch, he sighed. "I'm going to...nevermind. Are you coming to the Christmas Ball tonight?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Don't be late."

House then stood up and left quickly, leaving Wilson baffled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hallway Outside the ER**

**5 Minutes Later**

"Chase!" House yelled. "CHASE!!!" Chase spun around.

"What, House."

"We need to talk. Privately."

Chase frowned, slightly confused and yet interested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**House and Cuddy's Place (aka. Cuddy's House); Master Bedroom**

**Christmas Eve, 2009**

**10:35 P.M.**

"Hey handsome," said Lisa, casually walking around House. She trailed her finger on his back from one shoulder to another, making him close his eyes and nearly shiver. He turned around to look at her, and his mouth fell open as he saw what she was wearing. A tight-fitting red cotton dress that was _very_ low-cut. It had half-sleeves, and it fit her body, accentuating her curves. She wore a pair of medium-sized-silver hoops that he had given her for her birthday earlier that year. The dress was mid-thigh lengthed, and flared at the hips.

"You look..." he trailed off, and she grinned at his sudden loss for words.

"Pretty? Beautiful?" she supplied. "Or," she leaned in, about a hair's breadth away, "even..." she whispered, "_Seductive_?"

He finally spoke, adverting his eyes. "I was going to say sexy, but those work to."

The both laughed, and she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her black strappy heels. Out of the blue, House asked, "Who knows that we're together?" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, how about..._everyone_?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

He winked at her and his eyes went from her to the bed and back again. She gave him a "Keep on Dreaming" look. Pulling a pouty face, he grabbed his keys and started to leave. Only, to his dismay, to be stopped by a jingling of keys behind him.

"We're taking the car," said Lisa, "So you can put those keys back."

"Pleeeeease," House whined playfully, "I'll be good!" Lisa tried to maintain her composure, but gave up in the end and laughed lighty.

"Fine, we'll take the bike, but you have to promise to be good."

House rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, mother."

Lisa raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Let me remind you that if you do NOT behave, you _will_ be sleeping on the couch, Christmas or not."

He grinned for some odd reason that she couldn't quite place, before he took a step and closed the small space between them. Kissing her passionately, he explored her mouth for another countless time with his toungue. Just as she was getting really into the kiss he broke it off.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "I can tell that you're _definately_ going to pass up a chance to sleep with me."

She glared at him, but her heart wasn't into it.

"Fine, i won't make you sleep on the couch, but I _will_ give you extra clinic duty."

He groaned at that, and she smiled, knowing that she hit his weak spot.

"Okay," he relented unwillingly, but he _really_ didn't want to do extra clinic duty, especially with Cuddy in her office...alone...

She kissed him lightly on the lips before leading the way out of the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what do you think? Be 100% Honest, please! Thanks! Love yall! Oh and btw, b4 i forget - should i continue this? once again, its up to the fans! and remember: a happy writer is a productive writer, and writers get happy by lots and lots of comments :D**


End file.
